readordiefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Syalantillesfel
=2012= Welcome Hi, welcome to Read or Die Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Category:Copyright page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) 03:36, May 21, 2012‎ =2013= Hi Hi Syalantillesfel, Thanks for your additions to the Wiki. Just one thing that I would like to ask. Would you please be careful to not alter the code for infoboxes on pages that contain them? There have been a few pages that now have broken infoboxes and I'd like to avoid that if possible. Thanks! MiB24601 (talk) 00:25, March 7, 2013 (UTC) I'll be working to restore the infoboxes on the episodes pages as that is the format of the episodes set out in the style guide. Thanks! MiB24601 (talk) 02:28, March 7, 2013 (UTC) I am removing the Candidates for Deletion tag that you added to the redirects. The redirects are important to allow for ease of searching the wiki. MiB24601 (talk) 03:54, March 7, 2013 (UTC) The Recent Read or Die Artbook refers to the class of people who can use paper as Paper Users while Paper Masters refer to specific users like Donnie to Yomiko. This will be cleared up with an upcoming edit. MiB24601 (talk) 04:00, March 7, 2013 (UTC) The episodes are in chronological order. I am reverting the pages to fix the infoboxes. MiB24601 (talk) 04:05, March 7, 2013 (UTC) British Library Operations is a Category, not a page. As per the wiki style guide, pages should be categorized when possible. MiB24601 (talk) 04:37, March 7, 2013 (UTC) I am working to retain additions made to changes as much as possible. But in many cases, I will need to revert the pages and then add the changes manually. It is unfortunate that is the fastest way to fix the infoboxes and to remove the deletion notices. I do want to keep what you've added as it's pretty good stuff. MiB24601 (talk) 04:37, March 7, 2013 (UTC) The reason for those pages deletions had not been indicated. I have deleted those pages and indicated the reason why. (Mercuriomen (talk) 22:19, June 20, 2014 (UTC)) hello how are you, before I reduced the article hari mata because I think it is unnecessary to place such information on the person's character, so I ask you to think about deleting it, I'm not going to edit more but I think it would be good to shorten, good day =2015= Admin Request Hello, Syalantillesfel. I'd be very interested in having you become an admin on this wiki. Please contact me at my e-mail address (on my User page) and we can discuss this further. Have a good day, MiB24601 (talk) 17:30, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Hello, Syalantillesfel. I like to have a longer conversation with admin candidates before making them admins and e-mail is better suited for that. Would you please contact me at Stephen.B.Rudman@gmail.com. Thank you very much, MiB24601 (talk) 15:13, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Removing Links and Citations I don't understand why you are removing internal links to other pages on the wiki. Doesn't it make sense to have links to the episodes where events on other pages take place? Also, why would we want to remove citations from pages, especially when it is quoting a a statement from an interview? MiB24601 (talk) 18:40, January 9, 2015 (UTC) I am removing the re-directs and replacing them with direct links. Instead of this internal link: page 1-->redirect-->page 2; there is this link: page 1-->page 2. Syalantillesfel (talk) 18:47, January 9, 2015 (UTC) I agree that you've replaced some of the links which led to re-directs but some links you've removed entirely, such as a link to an episode where an event noted on a page takes place or you removed the piped links, which was put in to increase readability without requiring the need for a redirect. If we can replace the redirects with piped links, that would be the ideal solution. Thank you very much! MiB24601 (talk) 19:20, January 9, 2015 (UTC) This user has been promoted to admin for their work ethic and for embodying the ideals of a good admin. MiB24601 (talk) 04:23, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Thank You. Syalantillesfel (talk) 04:44, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Hi. ( 08:53, April 28, 2019 (UTC))